cultofustreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Shockwing
Shockwing Is a very bloaky and sensitive Sky Serpent from The Central Provence of Mantua. This Sky Serpent is under the ownership of Starrmalia (Starr) but was previously owned by another cult member when he was a newborn. Shockwing has no key roles in the cult, But serves as the voice of reason to Starr. Cult Appearance and Rolls Shockwing appeared in late March of 2010 as a small and quiet wimpy sky serpent. He was previously owned by Ziggy, A cult member. But always complained about Ziggy not treating him right. So he then fell in the hands of Starrmalia, Who has cared for him ever since. At first, He appeared in the cult as a quiet and very clingy hatchling, But his attitude changed over time when he became a young adult in July 2010. Shockwing is also Starr's familiar, but has been the first in the cult to have fallen in deep love with his familiar. A theory Also in an Non-cannon CP (Still disputing if this should be cannon), Shockwing confessed to the cult that he had a deep love for Starr, And even married her. Then coming back with the first version of Sky serpent Ringo as their son. And even after that, Shockwing somehow still displayed affection towards Starr- And even got along with Ringo and Rye as a fatherly figure. Stirring up arguments that Ringo and Rye's father may indeed be Shockwing, and not Ziebart. Since there are timing gaps between Starr's conception of the two and Ziebart's disappearance . Although she said "It was just a brief fling with him, nothing else. He left right after." Some believe that this "Him" She refered to was Ziebart. Appearance Shockwing has metallic navy blue coloured scales, as well as white eyes. And like all sky serpents, he is moderately blind, but can still see anything in a Uv/Uva spectrum setting. Shockwing also has medium sized horns on his head, as well as on his cheeks. Both are useful for picking up wind vibrations and subtle movement. Like every other sky serpent, Shockwing has plated spikes on his back and lower neck. These are aerodynamic plates that allow Shockwing to fly, as well as to keep his balance when gravity is suddenly distorted. Also, Shockwing has no legs. But he can use two long spikes on his lower half as legs, only when needed. Abilities Time stop:' Shockwing has the ability to stop time. '''''Gravity distortion: He has the ability to distort gravity, Although. He never uses that ability. ''Eon: Shockwing has the ability to use and control eon power.'' Shapeshifting: '''Like Starr, Shockwing could shapeshift to his Human form. Which he calls "Steve"' This ability is very rare among the common Sky Serpents. ''Godly tongue: 'Shockwing could understand and even speak in Sky Serpent god lip. Which is also a rare ability. Shockwing and the Cult Shockwing joined the cult right after he went against Lord X-Giga-X in his initiation. After that, Shockwing took the roll as the random and happy-go-lucky Sky Serpent of the cult. Pestering around members and acting very annoying and rude at times. But Shockwing, However, Was an unknown cult member until the time when he and Starr and some cult members went to Mantua for the first time. Thats where shockwing showed the cult how powerful and useful he was after defeating the Sky Serpent King. Shockwing's personality Shockwing's personality oddly resembles the personality of a female. Although, Shockwing has shown a more dark and manish side of him. He usually acts very positive around the members and sassy as well. There have been some instances of him acting like a bloke. Fact's about Shockwing Shockwing was under at least 3 ownerships, One being a non-cult owner. Shockwing has always had a small dislike towards fallen, But for no apperant reason. Shockwing has a sister named Scena. When Kryo was created, Shockwing named him "Harrisidion." Memorable Quotes by Shockwing "Ugh, thank goodness I cant breathe. Sinking underwat- Oooh! A nice rock!" - Shockwing when he sank to the ocean floor. "Hey guys, did I miss the fi- Oh....I did....UGH!"- Shockwing whenever he misses a cult fight. Category:Members Category:Starr character